Promise
by Ruby Romance
Summary: Two friends who make a promise when they were little, grew up together but soon grew apart.
1. The Beginning of Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa! In any other way or another, but I do own this story.

**Promise**

by

_Ruby Romance_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Friendship**

It was autumn in the country of Japan. Here in the town of Heomachi, a girl with long blonde hair appears to be in the park by herself. She has side swept bangs on her forehead that is blown by the wind making it look more beautiful and luscious. Her eyes like emeralds have shown brightness and color from the dull surroundings around her. Since it was autumn, the leaves of the trees were scattered everywhere and the colors of red and orange were mostly seen in the surroundings. The girl really stands out amongst the trees and leaves around her, her green eyes scanned the whole park, in search for someone maybe. She was in search for someone who she might be able to be friends with.

This girl was lonely; her parents were always at work, leaving her in the care of her personal maid since she was a child. She never felt like her parents were there for her whenever she needed them. They were always at work and never have the time to spend with her. Her mother and father are working for NASA in America and they usually come home to visit every two weeks. She wonders why she just didn't stay in America with them so it would be easier for them to have their family complete but she'd rather not ask about it.

She was always with her caretaker, Terese; a beautiful woman in her thirties. She has blue black hair that reaches her shoulders and has eyes in the color of brown. She loves taking care of her young mistress.

The girl is close to this woman since she felt as if she was her only family member who was always there. Although she has the companion of Terese, her childhood always seems to be lonely. Spending her childhood without someone to be with is hard for her, because now, she doesn't seem to be having any friends aside from her caretaker.

"Terese, when do you think I can find make a friend"' the six-year-old girl asked.

"You'll find someone, soon." She said and smiled at the girl.

A car passed by and stopped at the front gates of the Heomachi Park. Out stepped a beautiful girl with pink wavy hair partially tied in a bow and she had rare amethyst eyes. She was wearing an elegant dress which seems to be expensive at any cost and her face was like of an angel. This girl is half-French from her mother side. Like the blond girl, her parents are always at work, never having the time to be with her. She was always so lonely in that big mansion of their and her only companion is Shikada and the maids and butlers.

"There you go young miss. We are at the park" said a man who wore a deer outfit.

"Thank you Shikada." The girl said politely with a small smile on her face.

The girl with pink hair proceeded to walk through the park and sat on one of the benches. Her usual place to sit on when she is here visiting the park.

"Look young miss, another young miss is here at the park, how about you go and be friends with her?" Shikada asked the little girl.

"Do you think she would want to…be friends?" the pretty girl said.

"Of course she would young miss; you are a very kind girl." He assured her and gave her a heartily smile.

"Now…go. Don't be shy." Shikada said to her and led her to where the blonde girl was standing at

She was wary if she should go and talk her, but she really wanted to have a friend. The girl took her steps slowly and soon, she was near the blonde girl.

"Umm…..Hi there." She said shyly, clasping her hands together and looking down at the floor.

The blond girl looked at her and smiled. She glanced at Terese, giving her a look that said 'May I?' Terese just nodded her head at her and gestured for the blonde to go and talk to the other girl.

"H-hi…." The blond said and offered her a shy smile.

"Hi, can you play with me?" The girl said looking up from the floor and staring at the girl in front of her.

The blonde smiled at her, and nodded her head, holding out her hand to the pinkette.

"Let's go." The pinkette said and smiled too, reaching out her hand to hold the arms of the blonde.

The two of them walked on the park together, making their way towards the slides, seesaws and swings.

"Hey! I forgot to ask, what's your name?" The blonde said to the girl.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Christine Hanakomachi" She said blushing slightly.

"Okay! Now it's my turn to say my name." The girl said smiling widely. "My name is Miyu Kouzuki!" she said

"Okay, Miyu! Let's go play now." Christine said.

"Okay, Christine. Do you want to ride the slide?'" Miyu asked and pointed towards the huge slide on the park. Christine nodded her head eagerly and made her way up to climb the steps of the slide.

They spent an hour and a half in the park, playing and chatting with each other at the playground until it was almost sunset. Both of them were now tired.

"Miyu?" Christine called. "Would you like to be my friend?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Really?" The blonde asked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Of course I would like to be your friend!" Miyu said and smiled.

"I'm glad we could be friends. I really don't have very many of them." Christine said.

"Me too, that's why I'm very happy that you asked me to become friends with you." Miyu said.

The two girls smiled at each other and soon they went over to the bench and sat together. They shared their snacks together and had a mini food fight. They began to get closer every minute.

"Young miss, it's time to go now, it would be getting late and we wouldn't want to be late for dinner do we?" Shikada said to Christine.

"Oh." Christine said sadly. She didn't want to go home yet, she was having a great time. She glanced around the park and saw their car on the road; their driver was already here, waiting patiently for them to go inside.

"We must be going too Miyu-chan." Terese said. Miyu had a pout on her lips but still nodded Terese. She really didn't want to go home yet.

"Hey! Chris-chan, How about we come back here tomorrow?" Miyu asked eagerly.

"Sure! That sounds like a plan to me." Christine said and smiled.

"Great! Promise me?" Miyu said, holding out her pinky finger. Christine looked back at their caretakers.

"Can we please go back here tomorrow?" Christine asked while looking at both Shikada and Terese. She was doing her best at pleading to them and she did her puppy dog pout.

"Well, we don't want to upset our young mistresses' right?" Shikada said to Terese.

Terese smiled and said "Of course."

"I promise you" Chris said put her pinky next to Miyu's. Miyu grinned at her and walked back next to Terese and held her hand.

"Bye Chris-chan."Miyu said, waving her hand at her new found friend.

"Take care Miyu-chan!" Christine said and walked with Shikada towards their car.

Miyu and Terese also walked towards the place where their driver parked their car. The driver opened the car door for them as they both went inside.

Terese looked at Miyu, she was glad that she is happy with her friend, Christine.

"Are you happy young mistress?" she asked Miyu.

"Yes, I am. Because now have a friend." She said while looking back at Christine's car going along the road in another block.

Back in the Hanakomachi's car, Christine was very happy too. She kept on smiling. It was like her smile was permanently drawn to her face. Christine looked at her caretaker. She was glad the he told her to try and be friends with the blonde girl, who she now knows as Miyu.

"Thank you, Shikada." Christine said with a smile.

* * *

I think I did good in this chapter, it doesn't have that much errors in it. Please review! And also please wait for the next chapter of the story!

_'The path to a better writer is often a two way street.'_

**Ruby Romance**


	2. As We Grow Closer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa! In any other way or another, but I do own this story.

**Promise**

by

_Ruby Romance_

**Chapter 2: As We Grow closer**

The girls soon went to the park the next day, and the next day too, they both promised that every day they would meet there.

"The girls seem to be happy." Terese said to Shikada. The two of them were always chatting with each other too, both watching their young mistresses who always spend their time in the park.

"Yes, it's good to see the young miss smile." Shikada said.

Miyu and Christine were together as always. Either playing in the playground or sitting together at the benches. It was wonderful for them to have such a close friend. They were getting to know each other better, even with their six-year-old minds, they both now that they are both lonely and are in need of a friend. They learned that both of their parents are workaholics and that they don't spend time with them.

It's been a month since the girls have been going to the park, since they became friends, and since they had made that promise. The girls agreed to meet each other at the park today. It became their tradition to always meet there because they promised each other from the first time they've met that they will meet here. Today was like every ordinary day, although the girls will never forget it.

Miyu walked by herself in the park, followed closely by Terese. She realized that a lot of people are in here today. It seems that she and Chris aren't the only ones who like to spend time in here. She saw a black car drive on the street and stopped in front of the park. She instantly walked towards it since she knew who owned that car.

"Hey Chris!" Miyu greeted Chris, waving her hands out in the air as she now ran towards her friend.

"Hi there Miyu!" Christine replied running towards Miyu and enclosing her in a friendly hug.

Miyu hugged her back enthusiastically and said "Do you that it's been a month since we've been friends?"

"Really? We've been friends for a month now?" Chris asked. Her eyes shining like she was told that she was going to Disneyland. Miyu nodded her head twice.

"I just realized it yesterday when I got home." Miyu said

"Time flies when I'm with you, it almost seems like yesterday, we just met." Chris said and went to grab Miyu's hand and let her to their regular bench.

"Yes, that's why I really want to treasure this friendship." Miyu said to Chris looking down at the ground and fidgeting with the hems of her dress with one arm at her back.

"That's why before me and Terese went here, I asked her go with me somewhere first." She said hiding something behind her was a small paper bag.

"Hey, what's that you got?" Chris asked playfully and tried to pry the bag out from Miyu's hands. They were both playfully chasing each other as Miyu was avoiding Chris-chan since she didn't want her to know what was inside it.

"Come on Miyu, what are you hiding, huh?" Chris said and suddenly jumped towards Miyu and snatched the bag away from her hands.

"Yes! I got it." Chris said and held it out on top of her head like a prize. Miyu immediately went towards her and snatched back the bag from Christine's hands.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you what's in it." Miyu said, holding out one of her hands in front of Christine as if to tell her to stop.

"Actually, I got something for you!" Miyu said happily and gently handed her the small paper bag.

Chris opened the paper bag and saw a small rectangular box inside. She opened it and found a silver charm bracelet inside. She was surprised and at the same time touched.

"Aw! Miyu, Thank you very much." Chris said and engulfed Miyu once again in a hug.

"You're Welcome! Go and look at the charms." Miyu said and pointed at the bracelet Christine was holding to see that there were five charms attached to it. There was a star, a heart, a teddy bear, a flower, and the last one in the middle is a letter C with little glitters in it.

"The letter C stands for your name." Miyu giggled and held out her right arm for Christine to see.

"Look, we have the same charm bracelet, only mine has the letter M in it for Miyu, and that your flower is a rose while mine is a lily." She explained, pointing to the different charms on her bracelet.

"I thought that maybe this could be our friendship bracelet." Miyu said shyly.

"Thank you again Miyu." Christine said and hugged her again. Miyu giggle and hugged her back too.

"I promise, I won't ever lose it!" Christine said and was holding her right hand up.

"Pinky swear?" Miyu asked holding up her right pinky.

"Pinky swear!" Chris said and put her right pinky on Miyu's.

This very day is the one day that both of them will never forget. This is the day of the start of a beautiful friendship. A friendship they will treasure forever.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about this chapter! It's so short!**(Yeah I know!)

**It's length is so embarrassing! However! IT IS ONLY BECAUSE THIS IS STILL WHEN THEY WE'RE YOUNG, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY ARE ALREADY TEENS!**

**BUT I WILL PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE MUCH MORE LONGER THAN THIS ONE!**

**Sorry guys!**

_~Ruby Romance_

**While you guys are here**

**Please click that button BELOW!**

**Please! With a cherry on top?**

**That would be much appreciated!**

**Thank You!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Group of Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa! In any other way or another, but I do own this story.

**Promise**

by

_Ruby Romance_

**Author's Note**: I want to say thank you to those who reviewed my story the other day

**Chocoangel**

**PrInCesS2902**

**DaaKaHolic**

Oh! I forgot to tell this in the beginning, a special thanks to my dear friend **Akira Kijoyu** who told me that I should keep on writing stories! Thanks to you!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Group of Friends**

"And that is how me and Chris had met and became best friends forever!" A blonde fourteen year old girl who goes by the name of Miyu exclaimed. She was telling her friends the story about how she and Christine Hanakomachi became best of friends. She was now currently an 8th grader together with Christine.

"Where are your charm bracelets now?" A boy asked who has funny and quite comical black eyes.

"Is that it?" Asked a girl with short brunette hair and was pointing at Christine's wrist.

"Yes Nanami, this was the gift that Miyu gave to me 8 years ago." Chris said with a smile.

"Wow! How nice! It looks so expensive too!" another girl said with greenish hair color styled in braids.

"Miyu! How can you buy such things like those when you were still a kid back then!" The comical guy asked.

"Well, Santa. My parents always sent me money every month. They always were workaholic, so they won't come here until they are still satisfied with their jobs, but hey, they still visit from time to time." Miyu said. As of now, her parents are always in America, they rarely visit but Miyu's okay with it since she's got her best friend with her.

"Aw, that's too bad Miyu!" the green haired girl said.

"It's not so bad Aya, I have my friends here, and of course Terese is there as well." Miyu said with a smile.

"And you also have a dozen of your maids and butlers!" Santa piped in, gaining a few snorts and giggles from the girls.

"I'll always be there for you Miyu!" Chris said and hugged Miyu.

"And besides, my parents are the same as yours, work, work, work." She added.

"At least you guys can do whatever you like right?" Santa asked.

"Um..well, not practically everything!" Christine said.

"Yeah, we could sometimes go wherever we want to go, but we have our time limits." Miyu said.

"Because we wouldn't want Shikada or Terese to get worried of course."Christine continued.

"And we can usually buy practically anything we want when we're there, but we don't really spend all of our money." Miyu said.

"Me and Miyu are just like you guys." Christine said. Their friends sweat dropped at what they said.

"Yeah, we can be what you call it "rich" but me and Chris are practically like you guys." Miyu said

"And we don't want to be spoiled." Christine said with a grin.

"That's so great of you two! I mean it's not like every day that you find people like them who are insanely wealthy but are still like us!" Nanami said.

"Yeah, look at them, they're even going to school here like us." Aya told her.

"I wonder what it's like to live like them?" Santa said and was slightly day dreaming of what he would do if he was insanely wealthy.

"Well! I guess you would be living in a huge mansion where there are plenty of maids and butlers, and your house is full of expensive furniture and ornaments! And then there will have to be a huge bathtub with-" Aya said eyes shining with the images in her imagination.

"Plenty of bubbles and super refreshing and fragrant shampoos and soaps! Then they would have to go to school in a very nice car with their own driver and!...(blah blah blah)" Continued Nanami.

While to Santa, Aya and Nanami were thinking of how the lives of the rich people are like, Miyu and Chris were talking with each other smiling and are very happy.

"We made new friends!" Miyu said to Christine.

"Yeah! It's so nice that we have plenty of friends now that we have gone to the same school!" Christine said.

Miyu and Chris were home schooled for seven years when they were still young. They would always stay at home and never had the chance to be regular students. At one time, Miyu was once transferred to a school where it was for the wealthy students, but then most of the students there were all very spoiled and bratty that she didn't want to go to school there and went back to being home schooled.

When they turned fourteen they said that they would want to become regular students in a regular school, so Christine and Miyu were both transferred to the school they are currently studying in was the first day of school, and Miyu and Chris were so excited to go to school together, they soon became confident and weren't shy because they had each other there with them.

When it was lunch time, they went to an unoccupied table and were soon joined by these three people who were Aya, Santa and Nanami. They didn't have anywhere else to sit at because the other tables were full and since Miyu and Christine were the only one's there they asked to join them. The teens soon began talking and they had then become friends with them.

Santa asked Miyu and Chris how the two of them met which led to the story being told by the two of them. Lunch time was an hour at their school today since it's the first day and all the students won't start learning something till tomorrow so they had plenty of time to spend.

School ended early today too, it is the first day after all.

"Hey! How about we guys go somewhere?" Santa asked them.

"Well, I think my parents would be alright with it. They would know I'll be hanging out with you guys since I'm always going around the place." Aya said.

"How about you guys?" Santa asked.

"My parents are alright with it too, they're out of the house today to visit my grandma so I guess it won't matter if I just go home late!" Nanami said.

"Do you want to go?" Miyu asked Christine.

"I suppose it could be fun to hang out with them.'"Christine replied

"Alright then! We will come as well!" Miyu said with a grin.

"Cool! Then I suppose you guys have your drivers and guardians coming to get you, so could you guys tell them to drive us there?" Santa asked while scratching his head.

"Santa! Don't be rude!" Aya said and banged his head with her fist.

"Ouch!" "I was only asking!" he said.

"But can we?" Santa said while holding his head with his hands because Aya's fist hurt him.

"Well, I'm sure Shikada would allow it." Christine said.

"Where are we going anyways?" Nanami asked and looked at Santa for an answer.

"How about the shop I always go to that sells comic books!" Santa said.

"Ouch!'" He screamed once again as Aya's fist made contact with his head.

"What was that for?" Santa said and looked at Aya with accusing eyes.

"Idiot! Why would we want to go there? Besides Miyu and Christine wouldn't be interested in those things!" Aya said to him with a glare.

'Beep! Beep!' There stood a shiny black limo, the door had been opened and there stood Shikada.

"Our rides here!" Christine said.

Miyu and Chris always go together when they are going somewhere, so they use Christine and Miyu's limo alternately everyday so that they would always ride together.

"Then how about we go beach combing?" Santa said.

"Beach combing?" Chris asked having no idea with what beach combing is.

'"Yes, beaching combing." Santa repeated what he just said.

"What's that?" Miyu asked him.

"Well you go to the beach and find cool stuff there." Santa said.

"It's not really that cool." Nanami whispered to herself.

Miyu and Chris gave each other a glance then nodded at Santa.

"Well, We've never gone to the beach here. How about it?" Miyu said to the others.

"Well, since you guys want to, alright then." Aya said agreeing to the plan of beach combing.

"Let's go then!" Nanami said.

And the five of them all went towards the black limo where Shikada stood next to, waiting for them.

" Shikada!" Chris said and smiled at him while Miyu smiled and waved at him.

"Me and Miyu have made some new friends." Chris said to him and gestured towards the three people standing near them.

"Hi!" the three of them said in union.

"And they wanted to go beach combing and asked us to come. Could we please go to the beach?" Miyu said.

"Of course Miss Miyu, I'd be happy to, and I'm glad the two of you made friends on the first day." Shikada said and opened the door for them to enter.

"Thank you kind sir!" Santa said and bowed his head at Shikada.

"Thanks Shikada." Miyu and Christine said and all of them went inside the limo and went off to the beach along with their newly made friends.

* * *

Hey! As Promised! I made this Chapter longer than the 2nd one, Well! It's even longer than the first one! xD! So all of you may enjoy it! xD I hope you guys will like it!

By the way! I got the beach combing idea from an episode I had watched in UFO Baby, the episode title, I think was "The Weird thing That Seiya Left Behind" yeah, I think that was it. Santa was really up for it! XD

Coming up next is the 4th Chapter so Please wait for it! Thank You so Much!

~Ruby Romance

**While you guys are here**

**Please click that button BELOW!**

**Please! With a cherry on top?**

**That would be much appreciated!**

**Thank You!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. The Uneventful Event

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa! In any other way or another, but I do own this story.

**Promise**

by

_Ruby Romance_

"_Broken promises lead to complication_

_Complication leads to hardships_

_Hardships lead to a friendship lost_

_And friendship is where love starts,_

_So don't break your promise,_

_Because it will lose my love."_

_~Ruby Romance_

Author's note:

Hi guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this fic in a while...I'm a failure as an author! I'm the kind of author who would have an indea to write a fanfic but then lose motivation to continue it! I am very very sorry! Hope you guys will forgive me? This chapter is my peace offering! :) LOL

BTW, I also wanted to apologize about the whole wrong grammar thing in here. I've just read my previous chaptersand I saw plenty og grammar mistakes. Gomenasai!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Uneventful Happening**

The limo had now come into a halt. Shikada stepped out og the vehicle and opened the door for the passengers.

Out from the passengers seat came out Chris, Miyu, Nanami, Aya and Santa who was overjoyed that they were actually at the beach.

'Yes! I can finally go find sea treasures!' Santa said.

'As if you could even find anything in here.' Nanami said.

'I don't know, Santa is very persistent in finding them, maybe he might find some.' Aya said.

'Hear that Nanami! I might be able to find some lost rare sea treasures!' Santa said obviously happy about what Aya had said.

'Hey! Wait a minute. Aya never said anything about finding "rare" treasres.' Nanami said.

'Besides, the only thing you might be able to find is a can of coke, or a mesage in a bottle. Thats the only treasure you'll ever get.' Nanam said, pleased of what she said to Santa.

Miyu and Chris coudn't help but giggle at Santa's reaction to what he heard.

'A message in a bottle huh?' Aya said, eyes shining.

'And rare treasures? Santa! Go! go! Go and do your thing! Find me treasures! When you finally get something of value tell it to me straight away! We could do a play on how you found your rare find!' Aya said and pushed Santa and encouraged him to go beach combing.

'Hehe...' Nanami said

'You guys coming?' Aya said.

'In a minute.' Miyu said and turned to face Shikada.

'Thank you Shikada-san!' Miyu said beaming at him.

'No problem Miyu-sama. Chris-sama, will I be waiting here at the beach for you and Miyu-sama?' Shikada asked.

'Hmm...no need Shikada-san! We could just go home by ourselves.' Chris replied.

'Okay young mistresses, be safe, and please don't hesitate to call me when there is anything you need.' Shikada said and walk towards the limo.

'Oh! And Shikada-san, please inform Terese-san that I would be hanging out with them today!' Miyu added.

'Of course young miss.' Shikada said and then rode off.

'Hmm...Chris-chan! I don't think that it's a good idea to go home by ourselves.' Miyu said.

'Don't worry Miyu! We wouldn't be actually walking by "ourselves" anyways, we're together, are we not?' Chris said and winked at her.

'Well, if you say so...' Miyu said uncertainly.

'Come you guys! Let's go beach combing!' Santa said overly excited about this event.

* * *

It had been 20 minutes since they had been on the beach. All they found were pieces of broken glass and some shells, but Santa was still in the mood for some more searching.

'It's been twenty minutes already.' Aya said.

'Yeah, and we haven't even found anything great yet.' Nanami said.

'But Miyu and Chris did find pretty shells.' Aya said.

'Well, it does look very pretty.' Nanami said.

Miyu and Chris just smiled.

'Don't you think it's time we go home already?' Nanami said.

'Yeah, are you and Miyu going home too?' Aya asked.

"Hmm, yeah, it's getting late.' Miyu said.

'We should tell Santa that we are heading home.' Chris said.

Nanami nodded and suddenly shouted.

'Santa! Are you done yet?' Nanami shouted at the boy.

'Oi! Santa! SANTA! CAN YOU HEAR US?' Nanami tried to shout again but Santa cannot hear her.

'Santa!' Aya said waving her hands towards him.

'That silly boy! He can't even hear us.' Nanami said.

'Well, he is very far away from us, it might be impossible for him to hear us even if we shout.' Chris said.

'Don't worry, Nanami and Aya, you guys can go on home, Chris-chan, wait for me, I'll be right back.' Miyu said and she ran to where Santa was, which was far away. Miyu was running near the beach, her shoes almost touching the water.

'Santa! SANTA! SANTAA!' Miyu shouted.

'Huh? Miyu-san?' Santa said.

Miyu was now at a fairly close distance away from Santa when she clumsily fell down because of all the running and her head had hit on a huge boulder. But then a huge wave appeared and brought Miyu to sea.

Miyu is out of reach and Santa can't do anything because he can't swim.

'Oh no!' Santa thought.

He was very scared and panicked and then he did the only thing he can do. Shout for help.

'HELP! HELP! A GIRL AT SEA!' HELP!' Santa did his best efforts at shouting his lungs so that someone would hear him.

* * *

Along the streets of Heomachi, two handsome young men were seen walking towards the beach harbor. One had blonde hair and the other had brunette.

'Hey man! Long time no see?' said a guy with blonde hair.

'Yeah.' the brunette guy said.

'So how was America?' the blonde guy asked.

'It was fine , just fine.' he answered.

'Find a good girl to date? Eh?' the blonde said and winked at him.

'You and your attraction to women.' the brunetter answered while rolling his eyes.

'Ah, still the same old you huh?' the blonde stated.

'What do you mean?' the brunette asked.

'Well, you still have a dislike for women...of course excluding Akira...or any other girl who wouldn't fall head over heels for you, which is actually quite a few.' the blonde guy ranted.

'You know what? The only girls I've met who don't fall for you were Santa's two friends.' the blonde kept on saying.

'What were their names again? Tani and Leila?' he kept on ranting.

'Or were they Andrea and Mandy?...Oh wait! Aya and Nanami!' Yep, those were their names, and that Aya girl keeps on ranting about plays and stuff.' he said.

'Why did you want to meet with me here?' the brunette asked, changing the topic.

'Come o man! Lighten up! Besides, you just got back to Japan! Your home town! And I wanted to meet with you at the beach because we haven't seen each other.' the blonde one said.

'Anyways, I wanted to go to the beach since I wanted to take a look at all the hot new girls in town and the beach is a good way to spot one. Hey! I might get lucky and see girls in bikinis!' Nozomu said while imagining certain things.

'How about you, how were you at London?' Kanata said.

'It was great! Very! I loved how the London girls speak.' the blonde guy answered.

'And Big Ben was most delightful.' he added.

'Will you be enrolling at the Heomachi High School?' Nozomu asked.

The brunette gave a nod.

'Great! Hey-' the blonde was interrupted by a loud shout heard.

'What was that?' he asked and looked at the beach shore, he saw a black haired guy who was waving frantically towards them.

The brunette paused and listened carefully to what was being shouted.

'Some one needs help.' the brunette said and acted immediately.

He ran towards the black haired guy who was shouting, the blonde guy not far behind.

The brunette was shocked when he saw that the black haired guy was his friend.

'Santa?' the brunette said.

Santa gasped.

'You guys! Your back! Wait-that's not the problem! My friend! She's gonna drown!' Santa said and waved his arms frantically.

'Hurry! Help her!' Santa said.

The brunette then suddenly ran towards the sea and dived, swimming towards the girl's unconcious body he brought her back to shore.

'Why didn't you try saving her yourself?' The blonde one asked to Santa.

'I didn't know how to swim.' Santa answered.

'Then why are you here?' he asked again.

'I was beach combing with my friends when Miyu suddenly came and fallen down and her head hit a huge boulder and lost conciousness! I was gonna reach out to help her when a huge wave came and brought her to sea!' Santa said, narrating the happening.

The brunette then came back with the girl in his hands and dropped her on the sand.

'She's okay, she's still breathing.' he said.

Suddenly a huge boulder went flying and was targeting Santa but missed him in an inch.

Santa panicked and hid behind the blonde guy.

'WHERE IS HE?' a girl with wavy pink hair and amethyst eyes said.

The blonde guy was starring at her.

_'Wow...she is the one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen.'_ the blonde thought.

'SANTA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIYU!' Christine said.

Santa suddenly faced Christine and clung to her left leg.

'I'm so sorry Chris-chan! I didn't know what to do! Miyu suddeny stumbled down and hit her head on a huge boulder which made her unconcious! Then a huge wave appeared and she was brought in the middle of the sea! Sorry Chris-chan! I don't know what to do back then! I didn't know how to swim. I just shouted for help! Look! My friend saved her! See?' Santa said half sobbing and pointed his finger to the right where Miyu lay.

Christine then looked to that direction and went towards her bestfriend.

'Miyu! Miyu! Miyu! Are you okay? Miyu!' Chris said worry evident in her eyes.

Miyu breathed slowly, her eyelids still closed.

'Chris-chan...' the low whisper of Miyu said.

Chris gave a sigh of relief.

'Miyu, Don't worry, I called Shikada and Terese and they would be coming here to get us and bring you back home safely.' Chris said comfortingly.

Chris then swiftly turned back to Santa.

Santa then hid behind the blonde guy once again.

'Santa! I'm not saying that I'm thankful to you, but thanks for finding help anyways.' Chris said with a huff and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'Ah, thanks Chris-chan! You are such an angel!' Santa said with anime tears falling from his face.

Chris giggled and then added darkly. ' But if something like this ever happens again while you are around, I'm not going to be taking it very lightly.' Chris said and gave an evil laugh.

'Umm..' Santa said with a sweatdrop face, and then he went to kneel down to Miyu.

'Miyu-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't know that this beach combing event would be a very bad idea.' Santa said.

'Please forgive me!' Santa said.

As Santa continued his attempts to apologize to a half concious Miyu, Shikada and Terese then went out of their limo and brought Miyu back to the car.

'Ah! Shikada-san, Terese-san! I'm glad you came as soon as I called.' Chris said and entered the car and then the driver drove them home safely.

'Miyu, don't be afraid, I'm here...I'm always here, with you, I'm not leaving you...I promise.' Chris whispered to Miyu as she gently stroke some stray hair off of Miyu's face.

* * *

Well..that was it! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if I didn't explain the characters here very well, it was because I wanted the focus to be on Miyu and Miyu's safety first. :)

**While you guys are here**

**Please click that button BELOW!**

**Please! With a cherry on top?**

**That would be much appreciated!**

**Thank You!**

**\/**

**\/  
**

**\/**

**\/  
**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. The New Guys

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa! In any other way or another, but I do own this story.

**Promise**

by

_Ruby Romance_

_"__Broken promises lead to complication_

_Complication leads to hardships_

_Hardships lead to a friendship lost_

_And friendship is where love starts,_

_So don't break your promise,_

_Because it will lose my love."_

_~Ruby Romance_

Author's Note:

Hey! Sooo…how's it going everybody? I just got my new Microsoft word! Reason I couldn't update? Because my Microsoft word got deleted and couldn't upload anything...But now I have it and I can now continue to make new chapters! Yay! (Happy dancing on my room) LOL

Anyways…I might not be able to update in a while since I just started school this week! Hope you guys wish me luck on my first week of school! (Because it seems like I'm going to need it!)

This update is a treat to you all since I won't be updating for a long time! (Sorry about that! But you see…I always get a hard time in making spare time for these things! High school is just so tough! XD)

Sorry for the long author's not by the way! I just wanted to tell you guys how I'm doing, and to tell you about the updates. So yeah :D Please enjoy reading! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 5: The New Guys**

"Christine!" called Nanami.

"Oh, hi there Nanami." Chris said

"Chris-chan, how is Miyu?" Aya asked her.

"Well' she'll be alright. The doctor says she just needs to get some rest and she would soon recover and be able to go to school."

"That's a relief." Nanami said.

"We were so worried when we found out about Miyu's accident!" Aya said.

"Thank you for your concern. I will pass your thoughts to Miyu when I go home from school." Chris said.

"Although, how did you guys find out about the accident that happened? Weren't you guys on your way home? Chris asked.

"Yeah, we were but then we heard someone screaming for help. We wondered where it was coming from and ended up at the beach again. Then we found out that Santa was the one screaming. He told us about what happened. He said that when we arrived you and Miyu had just left with your butler." Aya said.

"Oh." Was what she said.

"I feel like I was at fault for what happened to her." Chris suddenly said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault! It was an accident! It could happen to anybody! No one knew what could happen to her so don't blame yourself!" Aya said and shook Christine's shoulders for emphasis.

"Yeah, so don't go on blaming yourself for this. And if you actually think of anyone to blame it should be Santa!" Nanami said.

"Speaking of which, where is that boy anyways?" Nanami suddenly blurted out when she realized that Santa was still not inside the classroom.

"Maybe he's with _them_." Aya said.

"Who are them?" Chris asked.

"Oh, the new students. You see Santa was friends with them since they were kids so there might be a big possibility that he is hanging out with them right now." Nanami said.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Santa laughing at something that the blonde right next to him said while clutching hold to a brunette's shoulder for support for laughing too much.

"Wow! That would had been really fun to experience! Wish I was there with you! " A loud voice that belonged to Santa had said in between laughs.

"Hahaha, really? Too bad you weren't there." The blonde said.

"Yeah. Too bad for you." A brunette said unemotionally.

"Aw. Come on Kanata lighten up!" the blonde said.

"Shut up Nozomu." Kanata replied with a blank face.

Santa laughed and looked around the classroom. He suddenly froze and turned his back around towards the door.

'_Oh no! Chris-chan is here! What if she's still angry at me? Shit!' _Santa thought.

He saw Christine with Aya and Nanami looking at his direction. With Christine having her head down and bangs covering her eyes.

* * *

**Christine's POV:**

I saw Santa walk in the room with two guys. I suspect that those two were guys he was with were actually the new students that Nanami told me about.

Santa. That guy! I hoped and prayed to god that he doesn't do anything stupid because I might just snap! Having done something as idiotic as that! He wanted to go to the beach but doesn't even know how to swim!

However a wave of guilt passed me by. If I hadn't let Miyu go after Santa, that incident would never have happened to her. …..No; like Aya said, it was an accident. No one is to blame for it. Actually, it wasn't really Santa's fault either, so I shouldn't be blaming him too, and I shouldn't hold a grudge towards him either.

I felt myself feeling down and woozy so I bowed my head down. I suddenly felt someone staring at me and looked up. There I found Santa looking at me, but then suddenly turned around to face the door.

I then looked at the two guys next to him. I got a good glimpse of them and realized that they were the guys that were on the beach yesterday! The brunette was the one who saved Miyu!

That was so brave of him to do that. I guess I better go and tell him a nice thank you.

I walked towards them and saw Santa twitching. I just smirked and got a hold of his shoulder and said "Boo!"

"Waaahhh! " Santa screamed with wide eyes.

I giggled and patted him on the back. I gave him a warm smile and winked at him.

"Hi Santa!" I said.

"Umm…hi?" He answered me. I could tell that he was wondering why I'm acting this way. It looks as if he's scared of me…as if I'm going to pounce on him and rip him to shreds right?

"You're not mad at me?" he suddenly said.

"Nope." I said and smiled at him more.

"Really?" He said and smiled at me, clasping his hands together and making puppy dog eyes at me which totally failed.

I laughed and then said. " Really really…but I would prefer if you stop torturing your face by making puppy dog eyes that fail." I said and smirked.

"Woah. Iguess first impressions really aren't so true." Someone suddenly said. I felt goose bumps on my skin because when that person spoke he was right near me .

"Huh?" I said.

"I thought you were a good girl. Seems like you're not though, since you made him so jittery when we arrived." The blonde guy said and pointed his thumb towards Santa. What was his name again? I think I heard his name from their conversation earlier.

My thoughts interrupted me when a rose had been planted in front of my face that caught me off guard. I glance at the blonde guy and saw him giving me a red rose.

I blushed and accepter it. He then winked at me and kissed the top of my hand. Suddenly I saw him give one to Aya and Nanami and soon to the girls in our class.

Was this guy for real? I actually thought he gave that rose to me as a sign of 'let's be friends'.

"Tch. Typical Nozomu." I heard the other guy say.

"Yeah, always seems to be the lady's man." Santa said.

I looked at the brunette and found myself blushing. He look really handsome. I wondered how I didn't notice it yesterday? It must be because of the shock and panick I felt.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." I said as I turned my attention to the guy.

"I want to say a proper thank you to you for saving my best friend yesterday." I said and bowed my head respectfully.

"I hope that you could become one of my trusted friends!" I said and reached out my hand for him to shake.

He accepted my handshake and nodded, smiling a little. I returned the smile and went back to my seat just as our homeroom adviser had gone inside our classroom.

"Okay class! Good morning! We have new students today so both of you please stand up and introduce yourselves to class." Miss Mizuno said.

The guys from earlier stood up and went in front of the class.

The blonde one went first and introduces himself.

"Hello! I am Nozomu Hikarigaoka. I just transferred here from London and I hope that we could all be good friends!" He said with a wink and tossed roses to the girls who had eyes for him. The girls then squealed and blushed at the sight of him.

They were easily charmed by him. What foolish girls. I simply rolled my eyes at him; he caught my gaze and smirked.

The brunette then stepped forward and introduces himself to the class.

"Kanata Saionji." He said with a cool demeanor as he put his hands to his pant pockets.

The girls then blushed and the squealing when louder.

Whoa, these boys sure know how to get attention here. Not that it's really hard to believe since they are good looking.

Kanata Saionji huh? I'm sure going to be remembering him. He's now an important person since he rescued my best friend's life.

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! And this is the start of everything! ;)

Please continue to read and support this story! Don't forget to share your opinions and thoughts by giving reviews! Criticism is allowed for me since it helps you to become a better artist!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

Please wait for more that awaits!

~Ruby Romance

**While you guys are here**

**Please click that button BELOW!**

**Please! With a cherry on top?**

**That would be much appreciated!**

**Thank You!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. I'm not abandoning this story guys!

**Author's Note: **

Please don't kill me! I'm very disappointed in myself. I've been losing interest in this story since I moved on from my Daa! Daa! Daa! Craze. But don't worry, I intend to finish this story since I don't want to disappoint all those people who are actually reading this story and waiting for me to actually update. I'm really sorry for not updating so quickly. I noticed it's been so many months since I last updated. I am also very sorry for making this new chapter as an author's note. This is to inform you that I will be revising the old chapters of this story since I realized that I don't like the way of writing I did in the old chapters. I will be posting the next chapter and replacing it with this one after I'm done revising.

Also, I'd like to thank all those people who are reading this and are reviewing this story. I really appreciate all your reviews. Thank you! And please don't kill me!


End file.
